Jennifer Mikaelson
Jennifer Annika Mikaelson The Goblin Girl About Jennie... Jennifer Annika Mikaelson was born September 20th to Casper Mikaelson, a Swedish businessman, and Anastasia Vasilyev, a witch who was born into a rich family. They had met when Casper was on a business trip to Russia. The two practically instantly fell in love. Anastasia was one quarter goblin, so she was a bit short for her age— but they were in love anyways. They eventually got married, but that was before Ana had mentioned her abilities. Jennie was a beautiful young girl from the day she was born. Of course, she was small, due to being part Goblin. He just saw it as her being a midget— and he was OK with that. The two lovers had never fallen apart. Even after Jennie had shown her first sign of mgaic— moving things and when in a tantrum moving tables. Casper never had a clue. Until Ana had told him about magic— when Jennie's letter came from EESM. The two are still in love, but are on rocky roads. Jennie, on the other hand, was feeling a bit scared of the situation. She avoids talking to her parents as much as possible. In EESM she was sorted into Mielkutė. In her second year, she had met a group of people she had become really close with. Jennie is very small, but very loud. Due to being part goblin, she is very short, and she adores making things. She's great at cooking and art, and tinkering and singing and writing. She's bright and bubbly and playful, but gets very defending when talking about her personal life. In rare moments, she can be seen as serious and intelligent, and when she's not playing or messing with people, she loves to read books. Given she isn't perfect. When in a sour mood, she hits. Sometimes hard. Though all of the other times, she's too small to make much of a punch. |-|Etymology= Full Name Jennifer Annika Mikaelson Pronunciation JEN-niff-ER AWN-EE-KA MEE-Kayl-Son Meaning "Fair one", "Grace. Diminutive", "Son of Micheal (or Mikhael)" The name Jennifer is an Arthurian Legend baby name. In Arthurian Legend the meaning of the name Jennifer is: Fair one. Guinevere was King Arthur's mythological queen. The name Annika is a variant of the name "Anna". In Swedish it means "Grace". The surname Mikaelson means "son of Mikael". |-|Background= |-|Facts= Relationships The Krazy Kutės This group of Misfits, called the Krazy Kutės, is a group of best friends with a serious knack for weirdness. While, yes, they are a group, they are a very loud, very close, tight-knit and exclusive group of friends who have no actual purpose. Filled with the Kassenberg Twins (though they're not really twins), Lucia D'Ambrosio, Alfred Caison, and her, she loves her small family of friends, and despite her being teased quite a bit by Joakim, she wouldn't trade them for anything in the world. Her Family She has a strained relationship with her mother. While she loves her dearly, she did lie to her, and her father, about her magic. Her father, on the other hand, she loves dearly and whole heartedly. Appearance Her model is Thylane Lena-Rose Blondeau Jennie2.jpg Jennie3.jpg Jennie4.jpg Jennie5.jpg Trivia *She likes her dad more than her mom. * She loves hard stone carving. * She hates that she's short. * She looks 11, but is really 15. Category:Mielkutė Category:Mielkutė Students Category:Brown Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Half-Blood Category:Russian Category:Swedish Category:Lissyboo Category:Krazy Kutes Category:Part-Goblin Category:Characters Category:Half-Breed Category:Sixth Years